paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyria
|unlock = 29 |slot = Primary |price = $652.000 |mag = 20 |type = Assault Rifle |max_ammo = 160 |rate_of_fire = 900 |reload_time = ? |damage = 38 |accuracy = 16 |stability = 15 |concealment = 26 |threat = 0 }} The Valkyria is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added along with the release of the Sokol Character Pack DLC. Overview Stat wise, the Valkyria has very good handling, but its biggest downside the extremely small mod pool, thus limiting the ability to change the base stats by much. The Valkyria is integrally suppressed, meaning it does not accept any Barrel Extension, though this also makes it a viable option for stealth. This is even boosted by its high base Concealment value. Summary Pros: * Good base damage and accuracy * Extremely low visual recoil despite the sub-par numeral stat * A high capacity ammo pool * Integrally suppressed * Exceptionally concealable * Second highest rate of fire amongst all of the assault rifles Cons: * Small modification pool * Zero threat * Integral suppressor prohibits the use of barrel extensions * Can only increase Accuracy with Single Fire * Lower than average magazine capacity, further highlighted by the high rate of fire Tips *Due to the weapon being integrally suppressed, Silent Killer is a valuable skill to have (and Ace). **It also has the benefit of being somewhat concealable even if the player go hog wild with its (rather small) modification pool, making it a good choice for stealth. *The Valkyria is an excellent candidate for use with the basic versions of Sneaky Bastard and Low Blow when combined with a Two Piece Suit, 30 Concealment secondary and melee due to its low Detection risk potential. Using the High-Concealment build (see below), the Valkyria is Concealable enough to make full use of the basic version of both skills when running for a SB-LB Dodge build. Builds The Valkyria is built around Concealment, meaning the most efficient build to have is a High-Concealment one. *Prototype Barrel ( , ) *Single Fire ( , ) *Compact Laser Module The above build confers a Concealment total of , which is more than enough to reach minimum detection risk. Accuracy is still manageable at . Single Fire is a good choice for Accuracy improvement if one does not mind the semi-automatic restriction and large Stability penalty. A low-visible optic such as the Speculator Sight is still an acceptable option over the standard iron sights. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 2 |concealment = -3 }} |-|Stock= Trivia * The Valkyria is based on the AS Val, despite the weapon bearing little relevance to the Nordic mythical figure of the same name. It can be mocked up to resemble a VSS Vintorez by equipping the Solid Stock modification and a sight, due to the Vintorez's PSO scope being unavailable in-game. Gallery 2015-06-26 00002.jpg|Preview of the unmodded Valkyria Valkyria as VSS Vintorez.jpg|Valkyria modded to look similar to the VSS Vintorez (Compact Laser Module, Milspec Scope, Solid Stock) Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Sokol Character Pack DLC